Unbroken Trust
by SpiritKitsune
Summary: Sesshomaru is looking for a mate, and he turns to an unwilling InuYasha. Will love and trust flourish or will InuYasha forever hate his brother. Contains mentions of rape. yaoi SessInu
1. Chapter 1

Hi, Spirit Kitsune here.. This is my second fic, but it's my first Inuyasha one... it's yaoi so if you don't like DON'T READ! Some information in this fic is purely fictional, ether because I didn't like it or I didn't know it. .- sorry

Summary: Sesshomaru isn't feeling to hot, actually, he's feeling very hot. He has come to the age in which he must find a mate, and who does he choose? SessInu Yaoi R for mentioned rape and a limy scene. This is my first Inu fic so go easy on me - . - please enjoy .

: someone's thoughts :

"Person speaking"

( a/n )

Words (one setting/time)

Words ( new setting/a skip in time )

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sesshomaru looked down at his bloody claws, and then around at the bodies of hundreds of lesser demons all around him. He then looked back down at his talons and thought : Why don't I feel better? What is wrong with me:

o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Rin was playing in the grass near the camp that Sesshomaru-sama had made.

She sighed and turned to he caretaker. "Jaken-sama, when will Sesshomaru-sama be back? Where did he go? Why does he keep leaving Rin all the time? Jaken-sama tell Rin!"

The toad like creature that was Jaken looked at Rin with his big buggy eyes. " For the millionth time brat, I don't know, I don't know, and I don't KNOW!"

Rin looked at the toad. "You sure get angry a lot Jaken-sama"

"I DO NOOOOT!"

"Yes you do. Oh ! SESSHOMARU-SAMA!" Rin ran toward her adoptive father but then stopped abruptly. " S-Sesshomaru-sama?"

Rin saw the blood dripping off her father's claws and her smile was replaced with worry.

" Sesshomaru-sama are you hurt! Let Rin see!" She ran up to him and inspected his claws, then looked up at him. " S-Sesshomaru-sama are you ok?" She saw an odd look in his eyes that she had never seen before.

Jaken ran over to see what all the fuss was. " Uhhhh, Lord Sesshomaru, is every this alright?"

For the first time the demon lord spoke. "Yes. Now Jaken who you please take Rin so I may have a moment to myself"

" Yes Lord Sesshomaru, come on brat."

" BUT RIN DOES NOT WANT TO GO! "

"Go Rin. Now" Rin looked up at Sesshomaru sadly, and then she walked away back to were she was playing before. Before Jaken went to follow her he looked back at Sesshomaru, and he wondered, was Sesshomaru's face really all red? Then he ran to Rin to make sure she didn't bother his Lord.

As Sesshomaru sat thinking while looking at the calm lake next to their camp, Jaken sat watching his lord.

Sesshomaru was looking over the lake with his face in his hand, his face was all red and his eyes had a strange glazed look in them. : Lord Sesshomaru seems to be acting strangely. It seems strange, but I think I've seen that look before. Yes, I have. It was on Lord Sesshomaru's Lord Father, when… Jaken got a surprised look in his eyes. : My goodness how old is Lord Sesshomaru! He must be at least 150 years old! My how time flies…my goodness:

Jaken looked toward Sesshomaru, just as he stood up and walked past both Rin and Jaken.

"L-Lord Sesshomaru, were are you going?" asked Jaken. Sesshomaru stopped for a moment, then continued walking. When Sesshomaru had left, Jaken smirked.

"What's wrong Lord Jaken?"

"Nothing brat I just know were Lord Sesshomaru is going"

"REALLY! LET RIN KNOW!"

"No"

"WHY!"

" Because your too young"

"NO I'M NOOOOOOOT"

" NO YOUR TOO YOUNG!"

"NO RIN IS NOT!"

"Fine you wanna know"

"Yes" Jaken walked over to Rin and whispered something in her ear.

"…I'M GONNA HAVE A MOMMY! YAYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

"Inuyasha? Inuyasha?…INUYASHA!" Inuyasha fell out of lala land as Kagome yelled into his sensitive ears.

" WHAT. IS. IT." he yelled back.

" Nothing, I just wanted to see if you were awake, were all going to bed now." replied Kagome.

Inuyasha stared at her. " Let me get this strait, you woke me up, to tell me to go to bed?"

"Yes"

" BAKA!" Then Inuyasha smelled something in the air. It smelt familiar, but he didn't tell anyone.

"Ok fine. You guys go to bed, I'm gonna take a walk, I can't sleep"

Kagome looked worried. "Ok Inuyasha, be back soon"

"Keh, whatever." And with that, he got up and left the cabin in Kaede's village.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Inuyasha made his way silently through the forest bearing his namesake. He smelled the smell again which relived him, he had lost for awhile. He walked a little farther into the forest, then the smell, which before was weak and barely there, hit him in the face like an arrow. He looked around and realized were he was, the god-tree in the middle of the forest that he was sealed in a year and a half ago. Then Inuyasha's eyes widened. He just realized he knew the smell he had been following.

" SESSHOMARU, COME OUT!" As Inuyasha backed up against the tree, Sesshomaru jumped down from a high, branch invisible in the night's darkness and landed not five feet away, cornering Inuyasha to the tree. Inuyasha pulled out the Tetsusaiga, which was still too heavy for him to handle.

Sesshomaru smiled coldly. " Hello, little brother"

"...What are you plotting?" Sesshomaru just smiled again, then,pulled out his blade, rushed forward, and hit Inuyasha's hand with the dull side of his katana all in two seconds, which, with the help ofInu-yasha beingunaccustomed to his fang'sweight, knocked Tetsusaiga about 50 feet away. Inuyasha didn't even have time to look at his fallen blade before he was pinned to the tree by Sesshomaru's claws, his face hovering centimeters above Inuyasha's.

Inuyasha's eyes went wide.

" S-S-S-Sesshomaru, what are you…" he was cut off as Sesshomaru's lips met his. Inuyasha's eyes went wider. He tried to push Sesshomaru away, but his brother just pushed back with greater force. Then Sesshomaru tongue, slipped into Inuyasha's mouth and proceeded to explore the new territory. Inuyasha continued to struggle, but every time he did met in failure. After a minute, Inuyasha's strong lungs craved air and he started to feel dizzy.

Then Sesshomaru lips left Inuyasha's and Inuyasha looked at his older brother. Then Sesshomaru gave his brother a cruel smile, "Don't resist," and he held up his claws to show the punishment if he did.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sesshomaru was just finished getting re-dressed and he looked over to his brother. Inuyasha was on the ground, his head and part of his back were resting on the god-tree and he was slowly falling unconscious.

Sesshomaru walked toward him and knelt down. He opened his mouth and roughly bit down on the left side of Inuyasha's neck. Inuyasha winced as the fangs drove into his skin and made a sawing motion, one that was sure to leave a scar.

Sesshomaru stood up and walked away into the forest, saying " Now no matter were you are, when I want you, you will come to me, even if your entire body wills it not."

As Inuyasha fell unconscious, his mind was racing, telling himself he had NOT been marked.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Inuyasha woke up, sunlight blinding him as he did.

: How long was I out: He looked up, squinting into the sunlight. : I fell unconscious at about, 12 o'clock and now it's about… Shit! I was asleep for 12 hours: He struggled to get up. He put on his pants, put left his shirt off, it was all shredded from…last night. Inuyasha had just remembered what had happened. : Shit :

He found Tetsusaiga with great difficulty, it was hidden in a bush and out of sight. He sheathed it and, when he found it too difficult to walk, he used it as a support to walk. Then he started the slow and painful walk back to the village.

Kagome, Shippo, Miroku, Sango, and Kirara were all looking around the village for Inuyasha.

" Were could he be?" Kagome asked herself.

Shippo looked at her. " For the last time Kagome, none of us know."

" I know, and I'm sorry it's just, he's been gone all night and now it's 12:30 and he's still not back. Casual walks don't take 13 hours!"

"THERE HE IS!" shouted Sango, pointing to the entrance to the forest.

Kagome looked in the direction and smiled, but then her expression turned to worry.

" Oh my lord, HE'S HURT!" she screamed and ran toward him. Inuyasha looked up at the voice and smiled.

He promptly fainted.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

" Unng…" Inuyasha was starting to wake up.

Shippo was looking at Inuyasha and was quickly pushed away as Kagome started fussing over Inuyasha.

" WHAT'S WRONG? WHERE WERE YOU? WHAT HAPPENED? HOW…" she stopped when she saw Inuyasha covering his ears tightly. " Oops. Hehe sorry Inuyasha."

"S'ok Kagome." Inuyasha looked down at the futon he was sitting on.

Kagome looked at him strangely. : That's funny. Inuyasha looks fine, but his eyes, they look…what, sad? Or is that pain:

" Uh Inuyasha, your really hurt. Do you want to go to the river to wash up?" Inuyasha looked up.

" Uh, yeah I'll go"

"Inuyasha do you want help?"

"NO" he said awfully fast. His companions looked taken aback. " A-Alright I-Inuyasha" Inuyasha stood up quite wobbly, and took a step towards the door. He fell.

" OH! INUYASHA" Kagome ran to catch him, but he fell before she could. He landed with a thump on his back. Miroku helped him up and took him back to the futon.

"Inuyasha, before you go, please tell us what happened."

Inuyasha looked at them for a moment. " Well at about nine o'clock I left and I, uh, I was out walking in the forest, when I was attacked by a really strong demon. We, uh, fought for quite a while. I finally beat him, but then I got so tired, I fell asleep under the god-tree. I woke up at about noon and I came back here." : There, not a TOTAL lie :

" Ok Inuyasha," said Kagome with her usual sweet smile, "we believe you. Just please, be more careful next time, ok. Now why don't you take a bath now."

" Yeah, although I really hope there is no next time, " said Inuyasha, as he was about to walk out the door.

"Wait, Inuyasha. Miroku, go with him, ok."

"Ok Kagome-chan. Let's go Inuyasha." Miroku walked over to Inuyasha and they both left the room, Inuyasha staggering a bit.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Miroku and Inuyasha were sitting by the riverbank. Miroku was holding a small bowl filled with clean water from the river and a clean rag from Kaede. Inuyasha was sitting with his back resting on a mid size boulder. As Miroku was washing over Inuyasha's wounds, he noticed something. : Wait a minute. These scratches, they are not from a sword. Their not even from claws, at least, not claws meant to kill. Then what… wait... Oh My god:

Before Inuyasha had time to even think, Miroku pulled off Inuyasha's pants, and he was horrified at what he saw.

The in between of Inuyasha's legs were bloody and bruised.

Miroku looked up at Inuyasha, who's face looked to be in a mixture of pain, shame, and sadness. " Look at me Inuyasha." Inuyasha slowly looked up at Miroku. "Inuyasha, these are no battle scares, you were…"

Inuyasha shook his head 'yes' and pulled his knees to his chest and rested his forehead them. He shook his head 'yes' again before his body started to shake, and he started to cry silently.

Miroku just looked at his poor friend, and then noticed something. On Inuyasha's neck was an ugly bruise, one that Miroku knew. It was a mark demons made when they felt their mate was unwilling, so they would mark them to show all that their mate was already owned. But it also served another purpose. It was also given because the mark held a trace of the one who made it, and when they knew their mate would try to escape, it would call them back to the one who made the mark, willingly or not, whenever the marker decided. Sometimes in demon mating, love and trustwere not factors.

As Miroku watched his poor friend suffer, he felt incredibly hopeless. He felt he could do nothing but watch as his friend was torn apart emotionally. Miroku looked at Inuyasha and did the only thing he could do. He went over to Inuyasha and put his arm around his shoulder and patted his back, just letting him cry it all out.

He saw Inuyasha getting drowsy, and before the hanyou he fell asleep, he said to Miroku, "D-Don't tell Kagome."

Miroku came into the main room in Kaede's cabin, where Kagome, Shippo, Sango, and Kirara were all sitting.

" Well he's finally asleep" announced Miroku as he entered the small room.

" Finally, it took him long enough" said an exasperated Sango.

" Don't blame him, he, uh, was really not feeling well." said Miroku, defending his friend.

"Yeah Ok but uh, how were his injuries." asked Kagome worriedly.

Miroku looked at Kagome then stared into space. : '_Don't tell Kagome'_ that's what Inuyasha had mademe promise to :

" Well he uh, wasn't too bad, a few bad scrapes and a _little_ blood but, uh, nothing too bad " : ok a total lie :

" O-Ok Miroku, but when we found him he was in really bad shape, what happened, how did he get better?"

Miroku looked towards the room where Inuyasha was sleeping next door, then looked back at Kagome. " sigh Ok. I'm going against a promise I made to Inuyasha, but I'm gonna tell only because it sort of, no, it really concerns his life. Ok how do I explain this, um lets just say that Inuyasha just had a run in with the most difficult battle of his life."

Kagome just stared at him. " What does that mean?"

Sango looked down. " It means, Kagome-chan, that our dear Inuyasha was…"

Kagome looked worried. " Was what?"

Miroku looked towards the room were Inuyasha was again, then he lowered his voice to almost less than a whisper " It means that Inuyasha was raped"

Kagome just looked shocked, horrified, and terrified (which all kinda' mean the same thing)at the same time.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

In the next room, Inuyasha lay awake, his sensitive ears catching every word the others said. He pulled the blankets on the futon up over his head and released a new flow of tears, of both hurt and anger.


	2. Chapter 2

-1GOMEN! I'm so so so so so so so SO sorry for the long wait… it was a combination of really bad writers block and pure laziness. And thanks to all those who reviewed… your all too kind TT. Oh well, on with the fic…. And I don't own Inuyasha.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

It was before dawn, and Inuyasha stood in a small clearing at the edge of Kaede's village in front of an invisible enemy. He held his Tetsusaiga at ready, facing his imagined foe. His face showed anger and determination. He held his sword with difficulty, the new weight heavy in his hands. He seemed to use all of his energy just to hold it up.

Then, in an instant, he moved, as swift as he could, and swung his sword with all of his might. He stopped and turned, an swung again. He repeated this action for an hour as the sun rose to his left.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Miroku walked out of Kaede's hut to find Inuyasha fighting against what seemed to be air. He looked strained and at the end of his leash. Miroku was even able to walk up to Inuyasha without being detected.

"What's wrong, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked after his presence went unnoticed for about five minutes.

Inuyasha tensed for a moment, then kept swinging his sword as he answered.

"Why should I tell you? So you can go tell Kagome?" He yelled.

Miroku looked upset for a moment before his face took on an expression much like a mother trying to reason with an unruly child. " Inuyasha… I'm not sorry I told them. You know Kagome would have gotten fed up with you if you had not told her, and, Buddha-forbid, she 'osuware'ed you, she could have re-opened a wound. Plus, having someone understand what you went through might …" He was cut short as Inuyasha sharply cut-in.

" Not ONE of you understands what I went through!" He yelled angrily.

Miroku looked hurt. He looked at the ground, eyes darkened by his bangs.

" G-Gomen Nasai Inuyasha, you're right. I shouldn't have said that"

For a moment, Inuyasha was completely taken aback. He didn't expect the monk to actually sincerely apologize to him, much less look ashamed. Not knowing what to say, he turned around and started swinging his Tetsusaiga again. Then the sword unexpectedly came down upon something hard. Inuyasha looked around and saw Miroku holding his monk's staff against the blade.

"You won't get any better training against air" Miroku stated before he jumped back a little ways out of the Tetsusaiga's range. Inuyasha looked stunned for a moment. Miroku smiled playfully. "Lets spar" he suggested.

Inuyasha's senses finally caught up with him. He smiled a genuine smile and brought his sword into a ready stance. Then he dashed forward and brought his sword down towards Miroku. Miroku blocked with his staff and jumped back again. They continued in the same manner for an hour. When they were satisfied with their training efforts (most of it taunting and playing around), they walked back to Kaede's hut.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Miroku poked his head into the hut. He turned around to face Inuyasha.

"They are Not home" Miroku joked, stating he obvious,

"I never would have guessed" Inuyasha said flatly, a joking tone to his voice as well. He turned around to sit on the hut's porch and looked at the setting sun. Miroku sat down next to him.

"I believe Kagome mentioned going to a nearby hot spring with Sango and Shippou today. Kaede said she would be going into the forest to collect herbs and the like. So I'd say we're alone for quite a while more. Would you like something to eat?" Miroku said looking at the sun, then turning to face Inuyasha as he mentioned the food.

Inuyasha looked thoughtful for a moment. His eyes lit up as an idea came to him.

"Did you see Kagome's bag inside?" he asked Miroku while getting up to look in the hut.

Miroku look up at Inuyasha. " Yeah, I believe I saw the bag in the corner. Why?" he asked, also getting up to follow Inuyasha inside. He saw Inuyasha rummaging inside Kagome's impossibly large bag. Inuyasha paused his searching.

"Aha! Found it!" he yelled as he stood up and turned around holding two containers of ramen. "Make this Miroku, it's really good. Kagome has it all the time" He handed the cartons to Miroku. Miroku just stared at the boxes.

"Alright…how do we eat it?" Miroku asked, poking the container.

Inuyasha paused for a moment. The thoughtful look on his face almost made Miroku laugh, or go 'awwww'.

" I think Kagome puts hot water in it…and I think you have to wait forever for it to be done." Inuyasha explained slowly, as if he still wasn't sure of himself.

"Well," Miroku started, "I'm not willing to wait forever to eat. Why don't we make something else. Something one of us would actually know how to make."

Inuyasha practically pouted. "I'll find out how to make it. Just give me a few minutes" Saying that, he grabbed the containers that Miroku was holding and went back into Kaede's hut. Miroku followed him, with the intent to put out whatever fire Inuyasha cause while trying to boil the water. He was relieved to find that Kaede had left a small fire burning and had kept a pot of water over it before she left. Miroku just sat and watched as Inuyasha made the ramen, doing everything he had seen Kagome do to make it.

While they were waiting for the ramen to cook, the two sat in a slightly awkward silence. Inuyasha had just checked on the ramen for the hundredth time that minute, when Miroku broke the silence.

"Inuyasha?" He asked, not looking away from the small fire inside the hut.

Inuyasha turned to look at him. " What?"

Miroku sighed and turned to face Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, I am very sorry. I didn't want you to be angry with me. I guess I just thought I was helping. I suppose I didn't help much at all."

Inuyasha looked into the fire. After a moment, he looked up at Miroku and smiled. "No, you were right to tell, don't blame yourself. I was being stupid when I got angry at you, I'm sorry" He looked into the fire again.

Miroku sighed. Inuyasha was right, which was a rare occurrence. He had only done what he felt was right, and Miroku was glad that Inuyasha understood that. He was lost in his thoughts when Inuyasha told him the food was ready.

"Miroku? Oi, Miroku?" Inuyasha waved his hand in front of Miroku's face. "Miroku, are you there?"

"Hm?" Miroku looked up from his thoughts.

Inuyasha smiled and handed him the ramen carton. "Food's ready" They both ate in silence.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Miroku looked up from his place on the porch. He had fallen asleep sitting on the porch after he and Inuyasha had eaten and he had just woken up when he heard the girls approaching. He briefly wondered where Inuyasha was when he stepped out of the hut to greet the girls. Miroku smiled and got up as the girls approached him and Inuyasha.

Kagome faked an innocent smile. "Oh, Inuyasha, your up! Are you…feeling better? You were sick last night." She said as she tried to not mention what Miroku had told her.

"Feh, I know you know Kagome, you don't have to fake it." He gave a slight frown as he walked back into the hut.

Kagome looked quizzically at Miroku. "Did you tell him…that we know?"

Miroku nodded. "And honestly, lady Kagome, I highly doubt he wants sympathy. Try to act normal around him, he'd be angry if you acted oddly because I told you"

Kagome looked worried. "But I can't just ignore it, Miroku, I…"

Miroku cut her off. "You can, and you will. I told you, the last thing he wants is pity"

Kagome pouted. "I still wish I could help him." She looked towards the hut before suddenly looking at her digital watch. The date read January XX 19XX. Her eyes widened in panic. "Ohcrap! I have mid-term's tomorrow in school! This is twenty percent of my grade!" She turned and ran towards the bone eaters well. She stopped for a moment at the edge of the forest and yelled back to Miroku and Sango. "Watch out for Inuyasha while I'm gone!" And with that she turned and ran into the forest.

Miroku smile. "Sango, how long do you think it'll take her to realize she forgot her backpack?" Sango laughed as Kagome ran out of the forest, into the hut, and ran back into the forest, her bag in tow.


	3. Chapter 3

Umm…will I'm sorry cut it this time? No? Well, how about absolute repentance? I'm sooo sorry for the long wait, and those kind reviewers TT this is for you. I tried, I want to have another chapter up soon, and now that school is over, I can work more. I'm sorry it's short…yeah just read and review!

Disclaimer: Umm…tch, of COURSE I own Inuyasha. I also invented the computer, created world peace, and was the first person to set foot on the moon. Inuyasha belongs to Takahashi-sama, and I don't think she'll be handing over the rights anytime soon.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Inuyasha looked out of the hut just in time to see Kagome retreat into the forest. She had come in and left again in such a hurry, she didn't even notice him. Yep, she had just run by without a second glance at him.

_Tch, so much for worrying… ah well, it's better without her blubbering anyway. _Inuyasha thought to himself as he got up. He looked around the room for a moment before he picked up the sheathed Tetsaiga and walked out.

Shippou was asleep on the roof of the hut, where he had promised to 'keep watch' should an enemy arrive. Yeah, great job he was doing with that. Keep up the good work Shippou! The world needs more diligent warriors like you. He saw that Miroku and Sango had left, and Inuyasha didn't want to think about where they went, or what they were doing. Wherever that perverted monk was, woman -kind should run and run fast, preferably with a swarm of Saimyoushou between him and them.

Inuyasha spared at glance at the forest before he shuddered a bit and clutched his Tetsaiga tighter before putting it back in it's place at his side.

_Well now. Kagome is out, probably for a week, Shippou's asleep and Miroku and Sango are who knows where. Nothing for me to do until someone comes back…_And with that thought, Inuyasha walked back into the hut for a light nap.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Monk, where are we going?" Sango asked irritably as she followed Miroku deep into the forest by the village. She paused briefly to swat a branch away from her face before continuing on.

"You know, you didn't have to follow" Miroku only gave a passing glance back at her before he continued onward into the foliage, not stopping or slowing through the denser part of the forest they were walking through.

Sango sighed as she stepped over a log. "Well I wanted to come! But could you please tell me just what I came along to do? And where are we going? We seem to be following a rather random path."

Miroku didn't answer but instead kept moving forward, and Sango sighed in defeat, deciding she'd find out what they were doing eventually. Then, before she knew it, they had walked into a large clearing in the forest, where a huge tree stood in the middle.

"Monk? What is this?" Sango walked over to the tree, eyeing it and putting her hand on it as she walked around it.

"Well, I used a simple tracking spell. It can trace any path a person has walked within a three day period. It's a bit faint but…"

"But this is where Inuyasha was the other night." Sango finished his sentence, finally knowing what they were here for. "But Monk, if someone could do…that, to Inuyasha, don't you think they'd be smart enough to cover their trail?"

"Yes, I had thought that, but, if I can find anything to find out who did this, than maybe I could understand how Inuyasha feels just a little more. You know, today he yelled at me. I told him that I understood how he felt, and he yelled at me and say that no one could understand how he felt. I don't know why, but it made me feel bad that he had yelled at me like that, and I realized that I was wrong. I didn't know how he felt. So now I want to help him as much as I can, so I can try to understand just a little." Miroku frowned where a place at the foot in the tree was slightly indented.

Sango watched the monk as he carefully inspected the whole area, with a skill Sherlock Holmes would envy. She was amazed as he paid attention to every little detail. She walked around the tree and looked again, this time closer, finally deciding to help Miroku with his search. She paid careful attention to the spot at the indent before walking over to the monk.

"Monk, we've only found evidence of what happened, not who happened, and I doubt we will. Like I said before, this person is obviously smart enough to cover their tracks." Sango watched as Miroku got up and walked over to the tree. He sat down with his back to it, sighing in defeat.

Sango watched as he looked at the ground, staring at something only he could see. She had never seen him quite this upset. "Miroku…I understand you wanting to help a friend, but Inuyasha seems to have gotten over it, you should to. The sooner we forget, the sooner things will go back to…" She was cut off as Miroku lifted his gaze towards her, a small glare directed at her.

"Inuyasha has not gotten over it. He's not as…hot-tempered and he stays quiet for far too long. If anything, he's trying to make it seem like he's gotten over it so that we wont worry"

Sango gave Miroku a startled look. How had he noticed such subtle differences about the hanyou? He had seemed normal to her. And, since when did Miroku acknowledge he was wrong? Then it hit Sango, like a ton of bricks. She gave Miroku a knowing glance. "Say Monk…how long have you been in love with Inuyasha?"

Miroku's gaze snapped back to her, a look of shock on his face, and a slight blush on his cheeks. "Wh-What makes you say…" He gave a small laugh, and looked at the ground, "What gave it away?"

Sango laughed, then sat down next to him. "Well, you notice so much about him, you always watch out for him in battle, you're going through far too much trouble trying to find out who did that to him, and since when have you acknowledged that you were wrong?"

Miroku gave her an annoyed look. "Hey, I resent that last remark. And who are you to talk, you hypocrite? So tell me, when are you going to tell Kagome that you like her?"

Now it was Sango's turn to blush. "That's different" she insisted. "I know Kagome already likes someone in her world. She talks about him all the time. Houjou or something like that." She looked down in embarrassment.

Miroku looked at her sadly. "Well, then you know why I won't tell Inuyasha. There's no way he'd like me, Sango. Yeah, I like him, but I'm content being his friend. If I told him, he'd hate me, I'm sure of it."

Sango looked at Miroku sadly before getting up. She dusted off her dress, then walked to the edge of the clearing. Before she left to go back to the village, she turned and looked at Miroku. "Monk, you're only making yourself sad. I don't think that Inuyasha would hate you if you told him, but it's up to you." And with that, she left.

Miroku looked at where Sango had just been, then got up. He scanned the clearing once more before making his own way back to the village.

TBC…


End file.
